Three is Better than Two Sometimes
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: A threesome lemon. Completed request for Silver Magician of Chaos. VenxOCxVan


**Hey! This is a story done as a request for Silver Magician of Chaos.**

**I am currently taking requests for Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Vampire Knight, and any Disney film that you want me to write about. I do everything from sweet and innocent to dirty and sexual lemons...**

**This is the first time I'm doing a threesome so please go easy on me and review!**

**It's odd, I can't find many threesomes on fanfiction... oh well... have to guess my way through this...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ok. I'll tell you about Iris:<br>Looks like: long way red hair, sapphire blue eyes, pale skin, what hat, white shirt with three black roses and long black sleeves, black and white plated skirt, black leggings, black boots, and a purple stone necklace.  
>Just in case if you want her in a dress: white dress with three black roses with white sandals (they look like namine's)<br>That's everything now you take care of her.

* * *

><p>"Oh Ventus, you tease!" Iris laughed as she fanned herself.<p>

The girl mentioned is the beautiful Iris. She was the Duchess of her homeland, Land of Summer. Right now, a ball was coming up and she needed to practice with Ventus. You see, they were engaged to be married by their parents. Iris didn't want this arrangement, but after seeing Ventus was her husband-to-be, she didn't mind so much. In fact, Ventus felt the same way. He just wanted to see her naked to be sure he would go through with this. Even if this meant doing whatever she asked.

"Well, it is hard to keep up with a noble woman like yourself." Ventus countered, producing a blush on her face.

He leaned over and kissed her hand. Iris giggled at him.

"If you will excuse me, I must visit the powder room." She smiled.

"Um, you know we are just practicing."

Well, he had a point. She was merely wearing a shirt with long black sleeves and roses and a plated black and white skirt with leggings and boots. He was wearing a t-shirt and pants. Clearly, they had different views on fashion.

"I know, but I seriously need to go to the bathroom. I was just informing you formally." She smiled.

"As you wish, milady." Ventus bowed to her.

Iris giggled girlishly more as she trotted up the steps to the powder room. No, she didn't have to go. She just wanted some time to herself. In her own room now, she opened the balcony doors and let the warm breezes in. It felt nice on her delicate face. A few seconds later, her breeze was blocked.

"Hey, gorgeous." Vanitas teased.

"Hello to yourself." Iris replied.

Vanitas was the bad boy of her homeland. He couldn't resist the beauty of her royal blood and constantly dropped in, unannounced, for a quick visit. Iris didn't mind him after awhile, their frequent chats were a god-send sometimes.

"So, how's Mr. Blondie? Is he everything you dreamed he would be?" Vanitas smiled evilly.

"Yes, he's quite the charming man I've dreamed of marrying one day." Iris smiled back, sitting down on her bed.

"Hm. It's a shame. Here I thought, you would rather run away with me."

"No way, I'd rather be here with Ventus."

"Yes, but would you sleep with him?"

Iris was taken aback at the question. What kind of person asked that sort of thing to a woman? Maybe a female best friend but certainly not a male friend. She took the question as a joke and laughed loudly.

"Why ask? Jealous?" she teased him back.

Vanitas's face showed absolutely no funny expresstion. Apparently, he was quite serious.

"Maybe...I've always wanted the first crack anyway..."

"First...crack?"

He suddenly flew to her side and held her waist intimately. Iris's face reddened at the feeling of a man's hands near her forbbiden parts.

"I won't deny it, Iris. I find you to be the most intriguing girl I've ever met. You're a princess for god's sake and you won't slap me away like a normal one would do. This means there is something between us. You've felt it too, love. Don't deny it. This Ventus is a prince and you both will marry for a social status upgrade, I'm sure. But don't deny me what could be something beautiful between us."

And with that, he forced his lips on her deep red ones. The kiss was so sudden to her, yet enticing. Maybe she did feel something for this man who would take advantage of her without any permission. It kinda peaked her interest. A picture of Ventus entered her head and she forced Vanitas away.

"Don't get me wrong. I do feel something for you. But, I think Ventus might be the one. His charm and grace is only a few traits of what he really is. I do want him, more than you think."

Vanitas seemed crushed by her statement. He wanted Iris now that she would deny him in the end. Without time to spare, he planted another kiss on her lips.

"Princess, please give me the honor of being your first."

Iris now was torn. She intended on Ventus being her first and only. Vanitas had just weaseled his way into her emotions. It wasn't fair in the end, but she felt a burning desire needing to be fufilled.

Without saying a word, she stripped off her shirt and embraced him. He put his hands between them and held her breasts with a fierce grip. Iris moaned slightly at his rough hands and let him squeeze them.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Iris and Vanitas turned around to see Ventus watching their scene unfold. His face was not angry or sad. In fact, he seemed to have a strange smirk.

"So, decided to let him have the fun?" he asked.

"Ventus, I can explain-" Iris started.

"No need. There's only one way that I will promise to never tell a soul."

She looked at him with big sapphire eyes. He couldn't be thinking about...

"I am making this a threesome..." Ventus finally spoke.

Vanitas glared at the blonde with thick yellow eyes. His moment was about to be interrupted with another cock in play. A few thoughts later, a smirk came over his face.

"Fine. You can join in. But, this is a challenge. Iris will choose who she wants from whoever pleasures her the best to be her husband."

Iris slapped him. She was perfectly capable of making these decisions herself. There was no need for a contest to see who can give her the best intercourse. Men and their ridiculous ideas...

"Sounds good to me." Ventus countered.

He immediately started stripping down to his birthday suit. Maybe the ridiculous idea wasn't so bad to Iris after all. In fact, she kinda wanted to watch him for awhile. Vanitas, on the other hand, wasn't interested and proceeded to undress himself quickly. The boys glared at each other then noticed the obvious.

"Who get the pleasure of stripping her?" Ventus smirked.

"I started this, I get to finish it. You can just wait your turn." Vanitas replied.

The yellow eyed man picked up Iris and dived into the bed with her. She squeaked in surprise. Vanitas only laughed as he started stripping her down and touching every part of her naked body. Ventus came over and flipped Iris on her side. She squeaked again.

"You've stripped her down. Now, I get to play."

Vanitas gritted his teeth and put two fingers in her front hole. She moaned at the sudden force and groaned when he wiggled his fingers inside of her. Ventus separated her buttcheeks and forced his erect cock inside. Iris screamed at the pain. At least Ventus got his member inside first.

"Don't think you've won, Ven." Vanitas sneered.

He then forced his cock inside her front hole. The pain was exceeding Iris's radar. The force in her entrances were opposing each other. A battle for dominace was going on. Iris screamed.

"Iris?" Ventus comforted her.

She carefully moved her hips back, forcing his member further in. Vanitas moved forward to match her movements. Soon both men were thrusting in and out, trying to have most of Iris to themselves. The pain subsided slightly and the pleasure took over. Every pull and push was a god-send from heaven. It was even more than Iris could imagine. The demon inside of her took over.

"Faster!" she demanded.

They both complied. The thrusts were much more pleasureable. They began a rhythem. One would pull out while the other pushed further in. Their sighs and moans matched every thrust. Though neither of the boys cried louder than Iris. She was taking the brunt of all of this.

"Harder, please!" she cried.

Every movement felt like an avalanche of passion. There was no way to describe it except passionate. This is was almost a dream.

Finally, she came all over Vanitas's member. Her moan rang out like a bell. Vanitas sped up his thrusting, trying to cum as well. Ventus followed suit. After a few minutes, both men came in her body. Vanitas's cum mixed with Iris's. Ventus cummed in her ass. Her body clenched around both of the cocks, squeezing out every last bit of the cum. Iris started blacking out from exhaustion.

"I'll be leaving now..." Vanitas smiled at her.

She forced herself to stay awake but she wasn't winning.

"No... wait... stay..." she moaned.

But it was too late, Vanitas already grabbed his clothes and left out her balcony. Ventus pulled himself out and covered them both with a cold blanket. Iris moaned in pain. She was gonna be sore the next day.

"Iris, he'll be back." Ventus assured her.

"You think so?" she tried to remain awake.

"Yeah, we will have to invite him on our honeymoon."

Iris giggled at his joke and passed out in seconds. Ventus fell asleep soon after. Maybe, Vanitas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I did it! My first threesome lemon.<strong>

**I think it's safe to say i do twosomes better but it was good to try this... good practice that is...**

**Well, feel free to PM me if you want any stories done... And now.. I take a nap...**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
